Where Do Babies Come From?
by YourFairytale
Summary: After showing Charlotte the sonogram of her baby brother that's on the way, she asks the dreaded question.


"Awww baby just look at him." Sebastian said as he placed latest sonogram of their son on the fridge. _Son. A boy_. They were having a boy. They couldn't have been happier. It's exactly what they wanted.

Blaine grinned as he came up and slipped his arms around Sebastian from behind, lifting up a little to place his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. "Mm, isn't he perfect?" He murmured softly.

"Of course he is," Sebastian smiled happily at the sonogram, leaning back into Blaine's embrace. "Just like his dad." He said softly, turning his head towards his husband a little.

Blaine just smiled, catching Sebastian's lips in a very soft kiss. "I love you," He whispered softly as the kiss broke, their lips barely touching.

Biting his bottom lip a little, Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, flickering from Blaine's lips to his eyes. "I love you, too."

Standing there for a moment, they looked into each other's eyes, not needing to say anything else really, their message of '_I'm still so head over heels for you and so happy about our life_' getting across perfectly. They shared another soft kiss before they were interrupted by their three-year-old coming into the kitchen.

"Daaaaaddies, when are we gooooooing? I'm hungry!" She whined as she crossed her arms, pouting.

They both looked at her, chuckling softly. Blaine hugged against Sebastian tightly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Mmkay, princess." He mumbled softly before letting go. "We're going, we're going."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands, bouncing a little.

"Yay!" Sebastian smiled, going over to her and picking her up. "But first, I want to show you something." He said, taking her over to where he was standing before."Look, that's your brother."

Blaine smiled a little to himself as he watched them, his smile growing as Charlotte's face lit up. She gasped slightly, smiling as she looked at the picture. "Brudder?" Her face fell a little, frowning, clearly confused about what she was looking at. "Where?"

Smiling at her, Sebastian pointed to the sonogram. "Right there. See?" He said, tracing the outline of the baby in the picture. "That's your _brother_, Matthew, right there."

"Maffew?" She asked, squinting a little, trying her hardest to see the baby.

"_Matthew_, baby." Blaine smiled, coming closer. "You remembered." He said softly, nudging Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking to Blaine. "Of course I remember. It's important."

"Still." Blaine couldn't help the grin on his face.

Chuckling, Sebastian shook his head. "You're such an idiot." He mumbled affectionately, leaning just a little to place a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Charlotte was still intently looking at the sonogram, trying to figure out what in the world she was looking at and what in the world her daddies saw because she certainly did not see a baby. She sighed softly, giving up and looking at Sebastian. "Daddy I'm huuuuuuungry."

"Okay, okay. Let's go get your shoes on and then we'll go." He said, placing her down, him and Blaine both following her to the entry way where their shoes were.

"Daddy?" She asked sweetly, sitting down on the floor and grabbing a shoe.

"Yes baby?" Sebastian yawned softly.

"Where do babies come from?" The three-year-old asked innocently.

Sebastian coughed mid-yawn, raising his eyebrows. "Wh-what?"

Blaine just snorted, covering his mouth. "_Oh my god._"

"Where do babies come from?" She repeated, slipping on her other shoe and standing up, looking at Sebastian expectantly.

"I…well..you..you know what..Blaine? Wouldn't _you_ rather answer her?" He asked, looking to Blaine, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine just shook his head, chuckling. "No, no, daddy. She asked you. This one's all yours."

Sebastian looked back at Charlotte, trying to think quickly about what to tell her. What was he supposed to tell her? "I-uh…well.." He cleared his throat. "…when a mommy and daddy love each other very much…"

"The mommy and daddy thing doesn't exactly apply to this situation, babe." Blaine pointed out, scratching his head.

Sebastian groaned softly. "Well what am I supposed to tell her?" He whispered through his teeth, turning towards Blaine a little more. "We've never discussed this and I didn't exactly get the gay-dads-having-babies talk from my parents." His voice only high enough for Blaine to hear.

They both turned their heads to their daughter when she spoke up. "But I don't have a mommy…" She tiled her head, confused.

"See?"

Sebastian sighed heavily, looking at Blaine, raising his eyebrows.

Blaine bit his lip, thinking for a moment before sighing, going over to Charlotte, picking her up. "Alright baby girl. Let's have a little chat." He said, nodding towards the living room.

Sebastian followed him into the living room, leaning against the entry way as Blaine sat on the couch with Charlie. Blaine thought for a moment longer before looking at his daughter, sighing softly, smiling at her. "Okay, well, you see, like your daddy said, when a mommy and daddy are so in love, and they really want to share it, they take their love and they make a baby with it…"He looked at her, raising his eyebrows, nodding. "And, when two daddies are in love, they need a little more help than mommies and daddies. "

"Why?" She asked.

Sebastian chuckled quietly. Of course she would ask why.

"Well…" Blaine started, glancing up at his husband.

"Because boys aren't built to carry babies like girls are." Sebastian chimed in, nodding, lifting up from the door frame.

"Right." Blaine nodded. He paused for a moment, trying to think of how to continue as Charlie took in the information, thinking as well.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" She said, her face lighting up in realization. "So that's why Allison has my brudder in her tummy?"

Blaine smiled. "That's right. Because your daddy and I are so, so very much in love and we wanted you and your _brother_ so much. Allison was nice enough to help us."

"Because she's builded to carry a baby?"

"Right. She's _built_ to have a baby." He nodded again, watching her carefully. "She took your daddy and I's love and helped us make a baby with it, she's carrying your brother for us while he grows."

Charlie nodded a little, accepting the information that was given to her, thinking about it for a moment. "Hm. Okay!" She said, shrugging, smiling at him. "Thanks, dad."

Blaine let out soft breath of relief, smiling at her as Sebastian chuckled softly. "Are we ready for dinner now? Daddy's hungry." He said.

"Yes!" Charlotte nodded, jumping up from the couch. "Oh! I gotta go get Mr. Owl!" She said, running off into her room to grab the stuffed owl that she just had to take everywhere she went. Blaine let out a soft laugh, watching her run off. He sighed softly as he stood up from the couch, going over to his husband.

"That was very impressive, Mr. Smythe." Sebastian smiled. "You handled that so well, baby."

"Well thank you, Mr. Smythe." Blaine smiled, slipping his arms around Sebastian once he was closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Mm, thank you for handling it. I owe you." Sebastian mumbled softly against Blaine's lips.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah you do. You're _so_ giving her the sex talk when she's older." He chuckled, kissing Sebastian once more.

Sebastian laughed softly, nodding. "Deal. But I think I can think of some way to thank you, in addition to that." He whispered, looking at Blaine, into his eyes.

"Mmm, yeah?" Blaine bit his lip, blushing slightly.

Sebastian pulled Blaine closer to him, holding him tight."Mmmhmm." He nodded, kissing Blaine's lips very slowly, whispering. "Just because we can't make babies, doesn't mean we can't practice."

Grinning, Blaine nodded. "I like the way you think." He whispered, biting Sebastian's bottom lip gently, earning a soft moan from his husband.

"Okay we're ready!" Charlotte hollered as she came running back in.

Sebastian and Blaine both sighed, looking at each other, shaking their heads. They shared a soft kiss, smiling. "Later." Sebastian said as they pulled apart.

Blaine grinned, nodding as he bit his lip gently. "Later."

"Daddy?" Charlotte asked as they were making their way out of their apartment finally.

"Yes baby?" Sebastian asked, taking her hand.

"How do babies get out of the girl's tummy?"

Blaine laughed softly as he looked at Sebastian, who looked at him with a look that said 'help'. Shaking his head, Blaine hit the button for the elevator. "Nope, this one is definitely all you."


End file.
